Le pacte de la vengeance
by royalise
Summary: Quand Harry et les jumeaux font un pacte. Ils mènent la vie dure aux habitants de Poudlard. Cibles: Severus Snape. Argus Rusard. Draco Malfoy... Ennemis à éliminer: Dolores Ombrage. Peter Pettigrow. Voldemort...
1. Première phase

Titre : Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. L'histoire, par contre est mon entière propriété.

Chapitre 1 : Première phase.

Je regarde encore une fois le parchemin posé devant moi. J'y vois ma signature maladroite toute fraîche avec la certitude que je fais le bon choix. Je viens de signer un contrat qui me lie au jumeaux Weasley dans chaque entreprise qu'ils entreprendront et que je jugerais acceptable.

Ce qui m'a motivé à accepter UN contrat avec LES jumeaux, ce qui en dit long sur les conséquences catastrophiques irréversibles, mortelles et la liste est encore longue... que cela pourrait provoquer n'est nul autre que : Dolores Ombrage. Grande Inquisitrice, nommée à Poudlard en cette horrible année qu'est 1995, règne en dictatrice sans limites sur tous, élèves comme professeurs. Elle n'hésite pas à employer les moyens les plus sombres et tortueux pour punir les élèves. Son fêtiche préféré: blesser discrètement les élèves au travers d'une punition à la base d'une banalité et d'un ennui affligeant. Et je sais de quoi je parle. J'en ait moi même été victime. A présent mon unique objectif est de protéger les pauvres brebis que sont les élèves contre ce crapaud rose guimauve, mangemorte dans une autre vie.

inflige des punitions physiques aux élèves, je suis de ceux qui ont subi ces maltraitances. Depuis je veux protéger les élèves contre cette mangemorte féminine et rose.

Brrr Oh ! Le rose et ses chats partout, c'est écœurant, plus efficace que les bonbons à vomir des jumeaux, à vous donner des envies de suicides...

Le parchemin disparut brutalement, je relève les yeux et tombe sur deux regards marrons similaires bien connus. Les jumeaux sourient d'un air conspirateur, ne laissant rien présager de bon pour les futures victimes des Weasley et associés.

- Nous sommes fiers de vous annoncer notre nouvelle association. Monsieur Potter nous espérons que vous serez satisfait de notre accord.

Ils me tendirent leurs mains simultanément. Avant que je n'ai pu esquiver un geste ils me saisirent par les bras et me relevèrent. Il se penchèrent vers moi et me murmurèrent :

- « La Grande Inquisitrice » sera notre premier projet. D'accord associé ?

- Je serais plus qu'honoré de participer à votre Noble entreprise.

Nous avions tous murmuré de façon exagérément sérieuse, sans trace d'humour dans la voix. Mais là nous nous reculâmes et explosâmes de rire. Toute notre salle commune nous regarda comme si nous étions fous. S'ils savaient que les plus grands farceurs, après les maraudeurs, venaient d'entraîner le sage et normalement lucide Survivant dans leurs plans peu scrupuleux, ils ne seraient certainement pas aussi passifs.

Hermione me regardait avec suspicion. Ses yeux nous étudiaient, pire que McGonagall.

- Harry, allons-y, me pressa Ron.

- On y va Ron, le rassurai-je.

- Ronald, prononça Hermione avec exaspération. La nourriture ne disparaîtra pas tu sais.

- Mais après on a cours de potion !

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une raison et une réponse suffisante à son envie pressante de nourriture. Il dut lire notre incompréhension car il précisa :

- Je dois être préparé sinon je suis bon pour qu'on m'enterre ! Je ne pourrais jamais supporter Snape le ventre vide.

Son excuse avait du vrai. Personne ne peut survivre à Snape sans grande préparation mentale et physique.

Ron mangeait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Les jumeaux étaient venus s'asseoir, Fred était assis à ma droite et Georges à la gauche de Ron, ils se faisaient face.

Ron prit un croissant. Mais Georges l'intercepta du bout des doigts et le reposa de manière exagérément lente dans la corbeille comme s'il manipulait une bombabouse prête à exploser à chaque instant. Fred me murmura :

- Évite les croissants,..

- C'est l'aliment fétiche...

- D'une certaine personne.

Cela me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet de les voir finir les phrases de l'autre. C'était toujours étrange qu'ils continuent les phrases de l'autre.

- Si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire.

Celle là, ils l'avaient prononcé dans un bel ensemble.

Ron avait les yeux grands ouvert, on venait de le priver de croissants ?! Mais quel jour pourri !

Nous éclatâmes de rire en voyant le cheminement de pensées de Ron. Quand on parlait nourriture, ce dernier était très... susceptible et... euh... émotif.

Nous continuâmes de manger normalement. Quand brusquement un cri aigu nous déchira les tympans.

Je me tournais vers la table professorale, car c'était bien de là que provenait la plainte.

Je découvris stupéfait, cette chère Ombrage avec des serpents sifflants à la place des cheveux.

Il eut un instant de silence durant lequel personne ne fit un mouvement excepté cette chère Ombrage qui piétinait sur place en laissant échapper quelques petits cris aigus, le visage crispé comme un cochon.

Tout à coup un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, mais celui ci provenait de la table des Serpentards. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient aussi opté pour le style « les serpents remplacent les cheveux » !

La Grande Salle fut secouée d'un fou rire général. Pour commencer seul, les serpents apparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

Ce fut la table des Serdaigles qui fut la victimes suivante. Un bec remplaçait la bouche des pauvres victimes de la blague des jumeaux.

Les suivants furent les Poufsouffles. Ils n'arrivent plus à parler... comment peut-on dire... ni anglais, ni français et encore moins russe. Mais plutôt ce qui devait être une langue animale, sûrement celle de leur emblème.

Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas encore été touchés. C'étaient aussi les seuls à rire.

En jetant un regard aux professeurs, je vis que chacun d'eux avaient des attitudes en commun avec une des maisons sauf certains, tel que Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Sûrement qu'ils se rapprochaient le plus de Gryffondors. En regardant les jumeaux, j'eus la certitude que la maison des rouge et or, n'avait pas était épargnée.

Colin Crivey, se leva brusquement, on pouvait voir une queue et des oreilles de lion qui dépassaient de son uniforme.

Beaucoup furent touchés, pourtant Dumbledore ne fit rien pour calmer la situation.

Après un certain temps il se leva et demanda le silence. Il attendit que tout le monde soit calmé pour annoncer d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais où pointait de l'ironie :

- Calmez vous. Cela ne sers à rien de paniquer.

C 'est ce moment que choisit Dolores Ombrage pour intervenir.

- Comment cela nous calmer ?! Ne voyez vous pas que des perturbateurs ont causé cette pagaille ?! Croyez moi, quand je connaîtrais l'identité du ou des coupables, ils se feront renvoyer sur le champ !

Une clameur se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Dumbledore reprit la parole avec calme :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas chers élèves, notre chère Inquisitrice du ministère de la magie, devrait pouvoir annuler les effets de ces farces.

En prononçant le dernier mot, le directeur nous regardait. Savait-il qui étaient les coupables ? Venant de Dumbledore, il devait sûrement savoir la vérité.

Fred se pencha vers moi et murmura :

- Première phase terminée.

Quand il se recula, je vis ses yeux brillants avec malice. À priori, cette année, beaucoup de personnes allaient voir les jours passer avec appréhension.

Le soulagement m'envahit, mieux vaut ne pas être l'ennemi des jumeaux Weasley.

Certains allaient le comprendre à leur dépend.

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Les conséquences (partie 1)

Titre: Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont à J.K.R, ainsi que Poudlard. Seule l'histoire est ma propriété.

Chapitre 2 : Les conséquences (partie 1).

À l'annonce de Dumbledore, Ombrage dut prendre enfin conscience du sens de celle-ci, car elle devint blê n'était même plus en colère et souriait encore moins.

On allait enfin voir les capacités de _« la Grande Inquisitrice du Ministère de la Magie »_. Elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas à annuler les effets, alors que les farces avaient été créés par des élèves, elle perdrait tout ce que le Ministre lui offrait comme pouvoir décisionnaire à Poudlard.

Je vis son visage se reconstituer petit à petit. Je n'étais pas la seul à l'observer avec un sourire en coin. Beaucoup avaient compris l'intérêt de la demande du directeur.

- Faîtes le donc, Albus, je ne m'abaisserais pas à m'occuper des perturbateurs, j'ai une école à gérer MOI ! Si vous avez le temps de vous occupez de ces problèmes alors allez-y.

Dumbledore se mit à sourire discrètement, ses yeux pétillaient. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

- Oh mais ma chère, je ne suis pas dérangé pas ces _petites_ farces. Par contre il me semble que le serpent vert qui s'approche de votre joue est venimeux.

Le regard d'Ombrage remplit de peur était un véritable régal. Connaissant les jumeaux, le venin devait avoir des effets très intéressants. Je tournais la tête vers les Serpentards et croisais le regard paniqué de ma Némésis aux anciens cheveux blonds et de plusieurs Serpentards.

Cette journée commençait merveilleusement bien.

Pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite, je tournais mon regard vers mon professeur de potion préféré. Il avait des serpents de toutes les couleurs qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens. Je baissais le regard vers son visage. À mon plus grand malheur, il avait l'air impassible devant la situation. Ne pouvait il donc pas être angoissé pour une fois !

Il y a de quoi pourrir une journée !

Du côté des professeurs, toute la Grande Salle regardait en direction de l'Inquisitrice pour qu'elle annule les effets.

Elle daigna enfin se lever et prendre sa baguette.

J'entendis les jumeaux rire sous cape. À mon avis, elle allait avoir des problèmes, mais j'en dis pas plus, observons.

Elle prononça : _Finite Incantatem._

Quand elle eut articulé la formule, il y eut un éclair sonore. Tout le monde s'était protégé les oreilles. Quand je relevais finalement la tête, j'eus une vision des plus incongrues et drôles ! Ombrage en robe verte avec des écailles, une queue de serpent dépassant de sa robe et une langue fourchue. À cette vue, nous éclatâmes d'un rire hystérique. Même Snape n'était pas indifférent. Dumbledore laissa toute l'école s'amuser avant de déclarer :

- Calmez-vous, comme notre envoyée du ministère n'est plus en état de continuer temporairement à exercer ses fonctions, je me vois dans l'obligation de la remplacer. Même si les professeurs, « Ne doivent s'occuper que de leur travail et de rien d'autre », dit il d'une voix calme mais où l'on pouvait percer un léger ton plus aigu que d'habitude similaire à celui d'Ombrage.

Il prononça une formule que je ne pus entendre. Presque tous les élèves avaient repris leur apparence originale. À mon plus grand malheur, plusieurs Serpentards étaient redevenus normaux. Une minorité garda leurs attitudes animales.

Dumbledore expliqua que chaque personne essayant de contrer le sort, amplifierait les effets.

Ombrage cria à la conspiration.

- Voyons Dolores, vous êtes une adulte travaillant au ministère, comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous ne pourriez annihiler le sort de simples enfants.

Ombrage vit rouge et partit avec précipitation de la salle, sa queue traînant derrière elle.

Quelques minutes après le départ d'une certaine femme serpent, tous les élèves se levaient pour le début des cours. Je descendis avec appréhension dans les cachots. Snape allait vouloir se venger, et nous serions là pour lui calmer les nerfs. Gryffondor allait perdre des points et gagner des retenues.

Un soupir m'échappa. Hermione me regarda, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par une voix, au combien désagréable !

- Potter, je suis sûr que tout est de ta faute.

Il avait craché ses mots comme s'il répugnait à les prononcer.

- Malfoy, c'est un déplaisir de te voir et de t'entendre aujourd'hui !

Le ton était tout simplement dédaigneux. Hermione m'attrapa par le bras, essayant de me tirer en arrière.

- Harry, c'est pas le moment ! Si Snape arrive, il va tout te coller sur le dos.

Elle avait raison, je le savais.

Je me tournais et me dirigeais vers la salle de classe.

Hermione me fit comprendre que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me forçant à me retourner.

Ma main enserrait ma baguette, je savais que j'allais recevoir un coup.

Quand je me fus retourné, je me retrouvais face à un visage humain avec une langue fourchue dépassant d'une bouche quand la personne débita mon nom. La surprise me coupa la parole. Je m'attendais à Malfoy et à la rencontre de son poing avec mon visage.

Comme je ne répondais pas, Ombrage me tira mais je ne bougeais pas.

Elle se mit à crier mais avec sa langue, les sons produits étaient étranges.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous mon cou, je fis de même. La surprise remplaça la fureur sur son visage.

- Monssssieur Potter, comment ossssez-vous ?

Sa voix était incrédule. Elle pensait quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire ?!

Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette.

- Lâchez moi de suite.

Je vis son hésitation avant qu'elle ne lâche prise sur mon épaule et ne baisse sa baguette.

Je gardais la mienne dans ma main mais la baissais.

- Vous aurezzzz une retenue, monssssssieur Potter, pour avoir menaccccccé une envoyée du minissssstère.

Je m'apprêtais à protester quand le rire de Malfoy me coupa.

Ombrage dut le prendre pour elle, car elle s'écria :

- Vous ausssssssi monssssssieur Malfoy !

Étrangement, il s'arrêta de rire net.

- Je vous attend cccce sssssssoir à 19h. Et ne ssssssoyez pas en retard !

Malfoy me fusillait du regard, comme si c'était ma faute si nous avions tous les deux reçu une retenue ! Il n'avait qu'à pas se moquer de moi !

Elle se retourna et partit contente d'elle. Quand elle passait, élèves et professeurs riaient discrètement sur son passage. Comme elle ne pouvait punir toute l'école, elle encaissait mais allait nous le faire payer.

- Potter, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pourrir ma vie !

À première vue, je dirais qu'il n'a pas l'air content. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu rajouter quelques chose, Snape arriva. Et nous invita _gentiment_ à rentrer dans la classe pour commencer le cours.

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. Les conséquences (partie 2)

Titre : Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. L'histoire est mienne !

Chapitre 3 : Les conséquences (partie 2).

Snape nous pressait de nous installer. Je me plaçais à côté de Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré que moi. Hermione qui était placée derrière nous, avait l'air de s'inquiéter essentiellement du retrait des points. Car il y en aurait à tous les coups. L'ennui était de savoir dans qu'elle proportion nous allons les perdre.

Snape tournait autour de Neville comme un prédateur cherchant une faille dans la défense de sa proie. Déçu ou satisfait, il s'installa à son bureau et nous regarda. Personne ne pipa mot, même pas Malfoy.

- Je voix que nous sommes en présence de petits farceurs, dans cette école, dit il d'une voix ironique.

Il prit le temps de nous observer avant de continuer.

- Monsieur Potter.

Il me regardait bizarrement. Et dire que cette fois je n'y étais pour rien ! Vu le regard qu'il me lançait, j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Si seulement cela ne pouvait durer qu'un quart d'heure et non deux longues et interminables heures !

- Oui professeur ?

- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle, n'est ce pas ?

Son ton était menaçant.

Sauf que je ne pouvais que dire la vérité. Et c'est ce que je vais faire, enfin, en partie.

Ai-je droit à une dernière volonté ?

- Pourquoi auriez vous besoin d'une dernière volonté, monsieur Potter ?

Ne me dites pas que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Je regardais Ron, qui me faisait comprendre que malheureusement si.

Je déglutis difficilement. Se faire punir quand on a fait quelque chose passe encore. Mais pour quelque chose que l'on a pas fait, là non !

- Alors, Monsieur Potter.

- Je n'ai rien avoir ce qui s'est passé !

- Bien sur, dit il d'une voix douce, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Et vous espérez que je vais vous croire, hurla t-il ?!

Pas une mouche ne volait dans la salle. Personne n'osait attirer la colère du professeur de potion.

- Je promets que je n'ai rien fait.

- Cessez de mentir !

- Je ne mens pas !

La colère s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, Hermione posait sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire comprendre que je devais me calmer. Je regardais le visage de Snape et vis de... l'agacement ?! Il voulait que je lui réponde et que je m'énerve pour qu'il puisse se défouler ?!

_''Mais c'est un malade !''_

S'il voulait que je m'énerve... Peut être serait t'il temps que j'honore mon contrat avec les jumeaux. Même s'il voulaient commencer avec Ombrage, j'étais persuadé qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas.

Un sourire arrogant s'affichait sur mon visage. Ce qui n'eût guère du lui plaire. Malfoy qui était au premier rang, affichait une incompréhension totale. Deux de mes ennemis réunis dans la même pièce, n'était-ce pas malheureux.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Monsieur Potter ?

- Rien monsieur. J'attends juste que vous nous laissiez enfin travailler sérieusement au lieu de perdre bêtement du temps.

Ils retinrent tous leurs respiration attendant la réaction de Snape.

Sauf qu'il était en tord, donc normalement, je ne devais rien risquer.

Mais connaissant le professeur, impossible de prédire son comportement.

Le temps passait comme au ralentit. Jusqu'à, ce que... au malheur ! Snape... Snape... sourit ?!

Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Du calme...

- Comme, Monsieur Potter veut_ absolument_ travailler, nous allons lui donner ce qu'il désire.

Il fit apparaître le protocole d'une potion qui me paraissait juste... infaisable.

- Tous ce qui ne réussiront pas cette petite potion, ferons perdre trente points chacun à votre maison.

Le moral de la classe qui était déjà très bas, continuait de descendre, frôlant dangereusement le zéro absolu.

Son affreux sourire s'accentuait encore.

- De plus, tous ce qui raterons ou feront exploser leurs chaudrons gagneront une retenue.

Là se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le doute m'envahissait. _''Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de m'allier aux Weasley ?!''_

Ron partit chercher les ingrédients dont nous aurions besoin. Nous devions faire les potions en binôme. Pendant ce temps je préparais le chaudron. L'eau commençait doucement à bouillir.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous essayions tant bien que mal, de faire une potion correcte et utilisable. La potion du jour était un philtre de paix, pas la potion la plus facile en somme.

J'allais rajouter un énième ingrédient, quand un bruit d'explosion retentit dans toute la salle. Tout le monde tournait le regard vers Neville et son coéquipier qui essayaient de se faire tout petits.

Je tournais mon regard vers Snape.

Il jubilait comme pas permis !

- Monsieur Longdubat, sa voix s'était faite douce.

Ce qui fini d'achever Neville, qui s'évanouit.

Snape parut contrarié. Il se mit à le secouer vigoureusement. Plusieurs personnes paniquées, se mirent entre le professeur et l'élève (ne rêvez pas, les Serpentards ne bougèrent pas un seul sourcil).

J'attrapais le bras de Snape et essayais de le retenir.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis une chose qui me stupéfia.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous évanouir... vous devez pleurer et supplier... c'est pas du jeu...

Snape... Snape..., il... pleurait ?!

Finalement la blague des Weasley avait vraiment touché le professeur qui paraissait impassible.

C'est ce moment que choisis Lavande Brown pour annoncer :

- Monsieur, Neville n'a rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé dans la Grande Salle... Harry Potter à signé un contrat avec les jumeaux Weasley et...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu prononcer un mot de plus, il se relevait et hurlait :

- Potter !

Je crois que seul Snape et les Gryffondors près de nous, avez pu entendre les parole de Brown. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que, le Survivant, ne va pas survivre avec Snape.

- Je n'ai rien fait professeur, je n'ai rien avoir avec ce qui c'est passé !

Avant que le professeur ne puisse formuler une phrase, la cloche de la fin du cours sonnait. Je pris mes affaires et m'enfuis aussi vite que je le pouvais des cachots de malheur.

_''De toute façon Snape n'avait aucune preuve que je sois lié à Fred et Georges, n'est ce pas ? Les jumeaux ne lui montreraient pas le contrat, hein ? Bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas des Gryffondors pour rien!_

_Fichue Brown ! Si je meurs à cause d'elle, je promets de venir la hanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt à son tour !''_

Il ne fallait pas dramatiser non plus, un professeur n'a pas le droit de tuer un élève, enfin... normalement ?!

Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours, celui de métamorphose. Je finis par penser que cette journée allait être longue...

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. Le chocolat

Titre : Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.R. Je revendique mes droits sur l'histoire seulement.

Chapitre 4 : Le chocolat !

J'étais le premier à arriver devant la salle de classe de métamorphose, je crois que c'était bien la première fois... Je sais pas si Snape était une bonne fréquentation...

Certes, j'arrivais en cours avec un peu d'avance, mais en contre partie... je ne savais pas ce que me réservais l'avenir :... douleur... souffrance...

Peut être que l'avada kedavra de Voldemort était préférable...

_''Je suis trop négatif, il faut positiver ! _''

Liste de choses positives : …...

Euh... il ne devrait pas avoir une longue liste de choses heureuses dans ma vie là ?

La porte de la salle s'ouvrait, _enfin_, laissant sortir les précédents élèves du professeur McGonagall.

(Mémo pour moi même : ne plus arriver en avance en cours, ça donne des migraine et force le cerveau à réfléchir contre son gré.)

Ma directrice de maison m'invitait à entrer dans la salle.

Un air étonné flottait sur son visage.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes bien en avance aujourd'hui. Dois-je en déduire que le professeur Snape ne vous a pas retenu (sous-entendu : ''le professeur Snape ne vous a pas donné de punition'') à la fin du cours ?

L'incrédulité perçait dans sa voix.

C'est pas comme si j'étais un habitué des retenus ?! Dois-je rappeler que j'y vais contre ma volonté ?! Qui voudrait être coincé avec Snape ou Rusard pendant des heures.

Ou même Ombrage, me rappelai-je à mon plus grand malheur.

Le professeur McGonagall se penchait vers moi et chuchotait, même si nous étions toujours seuls dans le couloir. Je devais avoir vraiment détallé pour qu'ils mettent autant de temps à arriver !

- Vous connaissez ceux qui ont... créé ce petit divertissement pendant le repas, je me trompe ?

Que dire quand votre professeur sait que vous savez qu'elle sait que vous savez ?! Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle connaissait les responsables, mais cherchait à déterminer si j'en faisais partie.

- Oui je connais ceux qui ont fait ça. En même temps, en vivant à Poudlard, on a bien intérêt à se connaître un minimun , non ?

Elle paraissait surprise par ce que je venais de dire (et oui, je sais dire enfin des trucs intelligents et pertinents, parfois... vraiment parfois...).

Peu de temps après, le reste des élèves arrivaient.

Nous avions, encore, cours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Hermione et Ron m'avait rejoint, mais n'avaient rien dit sur mon comportement plus que bizarre. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient au courant du pacte, comme tous les gryffondors.

Certes on ne l'avait pas crié sur tous les toits, ...mais nous n'étions franchement, pas très discret.

La partie pratique du cours était, enfin !, arrivée. Après nous avoir largement détaillé le sort sous tous ses angles, nous devions transformer notre bureau en tasse de thé. La différence de superficie et de poids demandaient plus de concentration et de magie qu'une métamorphose de masse équivalente.

Au bout du second essais, j'arrivais à effectuer mon sortilège correctement.

Pendant que je donnais des conseils à Ron qui s'acharnait sur sa pauvre baguette et sa malheureuse table, un parchemin s'était déposé sous le mien, qui était griffonné de toutes parts. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué le parchemin. Mon regard s'attarda sur ma Némésis. Ses cheveux redevenaient petit à petit normaux, même si plusieurs écailles subsistaient encore dans les cheveux blond-blanc recouvert de gel.

Je détournais le regard pour continuait ma vérification.

Apparemment personne n'avait rien remarqué. McGonagall était au côté de Seamus, qui n'arrivait à avoir, qu'une table se pliant en deux vers l'intérieur, de façon qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle était brisée en deux.

Je laissai Ron se débrouiller seul. Je plaçais le parchemin qui venait d'atterrir, au dessus du mien qui était un peu chiffonné.

Au moment où je le pris en main, des lettres apparurent.

« - _Paraît que tu as droit à une retenue?_ »

Je reconnaissais sans trop de difficultés les _merveilleux_ jumeaux avec qui j'avais fais en pacte, et soit dit en passant les grands frères de mon meilleur ami, Ron, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Je rougissais légèrement de gêne, que l'information soit déjà arrivé aux oreilles des autres années. Je prenais ma plume et la trempais dans l'encre.

Je répondais rapidement mais avec méfiance et précaution.

« -_ Ça se pourrait... Comment êtes vous au courant ? _»

Dès le dernier mot imprimait sur le papier, mon message disparut. Une réponse apparaissait déjà, d'une écriture penchée et hâtive.

« -_ Secret de fabrication ! Et merci pour ta réponse honnête et franche ! Au fait, il nous semble avoir entendu quelque part que notre tortionnaire attitrée, pas Snape, à une petite allergie au chocolat..._ »

J'étais sous le choc.

J'éprouvais une incompréhension totale.

C'était le black-out.

Il me fallut quelques minutes et les paroles pressente d'une McGonagall inquiète, pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

Il existait des personnes... UNE personne !... qui était... allergique... au CHOCOLAT !?

Une plainte à fendre l'âme m'échappait. Je m'écroulais sur mon bureau et croisa les bras.

Tout le monde me regardait, je sentais leur regard sur moi.

Je relevai la tête et croisai l'air interrogateur d'Hermione. Mon regard éteint et absent, ne devait pas la rassurée car une lueur de curiosité mais aussi d'appréhension brillait dans ses yeux marrons. McGonagall renvoyait tous les élèves à leur sortilège, de sorte que personne ne baille au corneille. Certes ils se retournaient et ne cessaient de me jeter des coups d'œil interrogateur.

Ma directrice de maison me demandait d'une voix douce et compréhensive, ce qui n'allait pas.

Je ne pus soufflais qu'un mot :

- Ombrage.

Elle était la seule à l'avoir entendu. Elle poussait un soupir de lassitude et chuchotais pour

elle-même « Encore elle ».

Je regardais Mcgonagall avec surprise.

Okay, personne ne peut apprécier Ombrage, sauf Rusard peut être. Mais jamais un professeur ne l'avait affirmé à voix haute devant des élèves.

Elle me jetait un dernier regard avant de retourner à son bureau et de commencer à écrire avec attention sur un parchemin. Sa plume s'agitait presque avec légèreté et habileté. Elle relevait périodiquement la tête, pour croisait les visages étonnés de ses élèves. Elle intimait alors d'une voix autoritaire :

« - Vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas travailler me semble t-il ».

Tous retournaient à leur travaille pour éviter d'être victime des foudres du professeur de métamorphose. Elles étaient rares, mais quand elles étaient dirigées contre un élève ou même un adulte, elles pouvaient être foudroyantes.

Les jumeaux n'attendaient sûrement pas une réponse. Je cachais donc, le parchemin entre les pages de mon épais manuel de métamorphose.

Le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

La fin du cours venait à peine d'arriver. Je rangeais mes affaires avec indifférence. Je n'avais en tête que ma retenue. J'essayais de chasser mes pensées plus que mauvaises et de sortir, quand McGonagall me rappela. Je me dirigeais vers elle avec appréhension.

Elle me tendait un parchemin plié, et m'incitait à ne l'ouvrir quand je serais dans mon dortoir.

Elle ne me donna pas d'autre explication et me laissa partir, j'eus cependant le temps de saisir :

« - C'est tout ce que je peux faire... »

Avant d'avoir attend la porte. Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant de sortir. C'était mon dernier cours de la matinée et de la journée, je pris donc la direction la Grande Salle.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je prenais place au côté de Ron, Hermione était en face de nous. Ils se turent à mon arrivé, je les interrogeais silencieusement du regard. Mais ils n'affichaient aucune émotion évidente.

Depuis quand pouvaient ils montrer un regard aussi neutre, sans avoir d'expressions sur leur visage. Avant que je n'ai pus les interroger, les jumeaux Weasley s'assirent à ma gauche, vu qu'à ma droite il y avait Ron. Ils affichaient un sourire ravi et vraiment très inquiétant, ils avaient un air machiavélique et conspirateurs, dans leur visage qui se voulaient angélique et innocent.

Georges prit ma main gauche et y déposa un objet rectangulaire dans ma paume. Je regardais discrètement la petite boîte marron avec écrit dessus en lettre jaune ''Chocolat en poudre''. Je fixais l'objet qui m'offrirais soit, la pire retenue de ma vie, soit la meilleure.

- Quels sont les effets du chocolat sur Ombrage ?

J'avais murmuré, personne à part Georges et peut être Fred, n'avaient pus entendre. Leur regard se fit lointain et rêveur. Georges répondit d'une voix mystérieuse :

- Qui sait... ?

C'était sur, ils savaient ! Mais bien sûr, il ne me le disais et ne me le dirai pas ! Je prendrais conscience des effets seulement au moment de son utilisation. J'espèrais vraiment que je ne regretterais pas mon acte.

Imaginez que le chocolat agisse comme un philtre d'amour ou un aphrodisiaque.

Une sueur froide glissait le long de mon dos. J'imaginais Ombrage, draguant tous ce qui bouge, même Rusard... STOP ! Protection mentales activé.

_Ry', pour ta santé mentale, ne continue pas sur cette voie ou c'est le traumatisme assuré._

Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle, comme un mantra.

Mes pensées m'avait coupé l'appétit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre la fin du repas et le résultat de l'addition d'Ombrage et du chocolat.

Fin du chapitre 4.


	5. Retenue

Titre : Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.R. L'histoire vient de ma logique et de mes idées, pas toujours rassurantes.

Chapitre 5 : Retenue.

J'avais passé la journée à réfléchir aux fameux effets. Le dîner était servi, mais je n'avais pas d'appétit. La fin du repas arriva tout de même trop vite. L'appréhension nouait mon estomac. Je me levais, mais je ne pu faire un pas car un bras m'attrapa. Je baissais les yeux vers ceux brillant de Fred qui me regardait de ses yeux marrons pétillants, à la façon de Dumbledore.

Ce pétillement !

Toute couleur déserta mon visage. Il y avait autre chose ! J'en étais sur ! Ce n'était pas simplement de l'innocent et délicieux chocolat en poudre !

Je me mis à la hauteur de Fred, il me murmurra :

- Si tu peux en faire boire à Malfoy... Je suis sur que sa sera amusant.

Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ? Ah, oui ! Nous étions en retenue ensemble.

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage. Mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Pourquoi en donnerai-je à Malfoy ?! À mon avis la boîte ne contient pas que le chocolat en poudre qu'il m'avaient annoncé.

Je hochais la tête et partis vers l'inconnu.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me tenais droit et avec appréhension. Posté devant la porte fermée, j'attendais que l'horrible dragon ou la femme-serpent, daigne l'ouvrir.

Malfoy arrivait peu de temps après moi. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être là, ''_comme si je venais par plus plaisir et de mon plein gré !'_'.

Il avait la mine renfrogné, ce qui rendait son délicat visage pas très attirant.

Quand je dis visage délicat je parle de son ossature ! Ne vous faîtes pas des idées !

Nous nous affrontions du regard quand le serpent répugnant, euh... Dolores Ombrage nous permit enfin d'entrer. Elle nous fit asseoir à des bureaux individuels, éloignés l'un de l'autre mais face à face. Son propre bureau se situait à égale distance de nous deux. Nous prîmes place sans demander quoique ce soit. Nous sortîmes un parchemin, et Malfoy se saisit aussi d'un encrier et d'une plume. Il ne savait donc pas qu'Ombrage avait une conception de punition différente de celle du cercle professoral habituel ?

À moins qu'il ne se crut au dessus car il était un Malfoy. J'espérais bien que non. C'était peut être égoïste mais je ne voulais pas être le seul à souffrir alors que nous étions tout les deux là pour des raisons insignifiantes. Quoique, menacer quelqu'un avec sa baguette n'était sûrement pas reconnu comme un acte insignifiant...

Ombrage, assise dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main et une assiette de biscuits à ses côtés, dans son bureau aux murs roses, recouverts de chats miaulant dans leur espèce de tableau/assiette, était sereine. Elle ne nous avait même pas jeter un regard.

Quand elle eût fini de remuer son thé et qu'elle en eût but une gorgée (forcément elle ne pouvait pas se brûler!), elle leva enfin les yeux brillant de suffisance vers nous.

Son visage affichait un air satisfait. Un sourire éclairait monstrueusement ce dernier.

Elle déclara avec une pointe d'agacement :

- Messsssieurs, venez chercher une plume. Monsssssieur Malfoy, vous n'aurez pas besssoin de la vôtre.

L'attitude de Malfoy exprimait clairement de la panique à l'énonciation de cette dernière phrase, son corps c'était légèrement crispé. Il me regardait, ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur qu'il essayait de dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Monssssieur Potter, je vois que vous avez enfin compris quelque chossssse.

Sa mine réjouit me faisait bouillir de colère contenue. Malfoy ne bougeait, il n'était pas connu pour son courage, par contre moi... Sa tenait parfois même plus de la bêtise que du courage mais bon...

C'est pour ça que je me levais et me dirigeais avec une apparente décontraction vers elle. Je foulais l'épaisse moquette...ROSE. Je pris le plus discrètement possible la boîte qui était dans ma poche. Impossible de savoir si Malfoy m'avait vu.

Arrivé devant son bureau je renversais, sans faire exprès !, une pile de feuilles, qui glissèrent sous le bureau. Ombrage dû se baisser pour les ramasser, elle se mit à murmurer des insanités à propos des adolescents qui n'étaient que des bon à rien et qui méritaient des punitions bien pire que de la copie.

J'en profitais pour verser un peu du contenu de la boîte dans le thé d'Ombrage, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à appeler le mystérieux contenue ''chocolat''. Quand elle se releva, j'avais déjà rangé le récipient et prenait une plume. Je repartis vers ma place avec contentement d'avoir remplis mon rôle avec beaucoup d'aisance et de facilité. Ombrage ne devait se douter de rien.

Cependant, je sentais le regard de Malfoy sur moi. Je me retournais, il avait un air suspicieux sur le visage. Il m'avait sûrement vu verser la poudre ou peut être m'avait il vu faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi, j'espérais vraiment qu'il allait se taire.

Je lui fis un sourire radieux pendant que je tournais le dos à Ombrage. Malfoy eût l'air troublé par ma satisfaction plus que voyante et évidente.

Je repris ma place et attendis.

Malfoy se leva et retourna à son bureau, tenant d'un air résigné sa plume. Il se réinstalla à sa table, un raclement de gorge nous fit prendre conscience de l'endroit où nous étions et dans quelle condition. Nous nous tournâmes vers le bureau du reptile, que dis-je, d'Ombrage. Elle but tranquillement une gorgée de thé, avant de reporter son attention sur nous. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, cela ne prit que quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour que le parchemin enchanté des jumeaux Weasley se place en évidence sur la table. Des lettres apparurent :

_« - Le Grand Harry Potter a t-il réussit ? »_

Je ne pus répondre, ils devront se contenter de mon silence pour le moment.

Ombrage reprit la parole :

- Pour les perssssones qui posssent de gros problèmes, il faut employer les grands moyens, dit-elle de sa voix horripilante. Vous recopierez ce texte autant de fooooiiis qu'il le faaauuudra pour que cela ssss'imprègne biieeen.

Étrangement sa dernière phrase se fit plus sifflante. En attendant un texte gigantesque apparu devant nous. J'allais commencer quand un message s'afficha sur le parchemin :

_« - Demande à Ombrage qui est son plus grand fantasme à Poudlard. »_

Je dus relire la phrase plusieurs fois. En fait, je l'ai relue jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse pour être sûr de ne pas avoir mal compris.

Note à moi-même : lire une phrase quinze fois ne suffit pas forcément pour la comprendre, vérifier si je n'ai pas de problèmes de compréhension.

Ils sont malade ?! Je ne peux pas demander ça à Ombrage !

Cependant, vu au point où j'en suis...

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy, il n'écrivait pas mais avait l'air concentré. Malfoy qui pense et réfléchit?! Non pas possible ! Voire totalement utopique...

Bon, je suis de mauvaise foi sur ce coup là...

Ça suffit ! Si je continue de penser à tout et à rien, je ne ferais rien.

Je relevai donc la tête en courageux (et suicidaire) Gryffondor. Captant mon mouvement, Malfoy me regarda comme une bête curieuse. Je détournais le regard et fixais Face de Serpent version Ministère et Féminine. Si vous voulez mon avis, Voldemort n'a rien à envier à Ombrage. Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure, dans les couloirs, mais ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et son teint vert (extraterrestre ?!). Les changements étaient « subtilement » légers, il fallait vraiment bien faire attention. Où alors seulement s'intéresser un minimum à elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et expirait profondément, essayant de faire diminuer la tension latente qui m'envahissait. Je pris, _enfin _ la parole !

- Ombrage, quel votre plus grand fantasme à Poudlard ?

Je l'avais demandais presque calmement, d'une voix dénué d'émotion.

Un bruit me fit relever la tête, je croisais les yeux gris-bleu de Malfoy. J'étudiais son visage, car je ne connaissais pas cette expression. J'eus le déclic, Malfoy était choqué !

C'est qui, qui a réussi à choquer Malfoy, c'est moi ! Pour réussir à provoquer à le surprendre assez pour qu'il laisse tomber son masque d'arrogance, il devait vraiment être surpris.

Cependant, qui ne le serait pas à l'énonciation de cette demande plus que déplacé venant de la part d'un élève à une personne du corps professoral...

Je jubilais autant que le jour où Malfoy avait été transformé en fouine.

La réponse me fit brutalement reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

- J'hésite entre Dumbledore et Rusard, répondit elle.

Deuxième black out !

En seulement une journée... Avec le pacte des jumeaux sa risquait d'être une habitude. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que je mis habituerais...

Je devais forcément avoir mal entendu. Malfoy et moi nous regardâmes, nous devions avoir la même lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Des lettres apparurent sur le parchemin.

_« - Alors, sa réponse ?! »_

Comment pourrais-je leurs donner sa réponse ?! Impossible de l'écrire ou de le dire à haute voix, ça ne rendrait le fait que plus réel.

Malfoy marmonna :

- Où est ce que j'ai atterris ? Je dois faire un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar... Ombrage ne peut pas fantasmer sur Rusard et sur Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas humainement possible !

Malfoy ne cessait de répéter en boucle ces quelques phrases.

- Monssssieur Malfoy, veuillez parler plus fort si vous voulez qu'on ne vous entende pas plus !

Une idée me vint. Elles sont certes rares, mais quand j'en aient, elles sont généralement bonnes.

- Ombrage, qui est Voldemort pour vous ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais complètement stupide.

- Monsssssieur Potter, Voldemort est un vendeur ambulant qui se promène en kilt dans la forêt aux frites bleus.

L'image de Voldemort avec un kilt prit forme dans mon esprit ainsi qu'une forêt faite en frites géante et bleus de surcroît. Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

Malfoy n'était pas mieux, ses joues étaient rouge et ses yeux étaient plissés, il se retenait de rire.

Un message apparut sur le parchemin enchanté :

_« - Comment se déroule ta mission. Au fait, dans la poudre nous avons ajouté un petit quelque chose. Nous sommes heureux de te présenter... l'Invertasérum. Au fait t'as t-on prévenu, une personne nous a expressément recommander ta personne et nous a suggéré de te faire signer un pacte. Il a aussi demandé à ce qu'on se débarrasse d'Ombrage. _

_Ps : en as tu donné à Malfoy ? »_

Invertasérum... ?

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de pacte prémédité par une personne que je ne connaissais pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le/la connaître ? Au pire c'est un(e) proche et je ne le sais même pas.

Mais personne n'aurait pu savoir que j'allais accepter... Ce doit être une personne qui me connaît bien. Un coup d'œil m'apprit l'heure, j'étais dans ce bureau depuis trop longtemps. Je pris mes affaires et sortis.

Fin du chapitre 5.


	6. Le sortilège?

Titre : Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. L'histoire, par contre l'histoire est mon entière propriété.

Chapitre 6 : Un sortilège ?

J'étais enfin sortis de cette salle remplis de cinglés !

_''Okay ils sont deux, et je ne me compte pas dans le lot ! ''_

Je refermais avec précaution la porte. Quand elle fut close, je poussais un soupir et fermais momentanément les yeux. Je profitais d'être seul pour me remettre de cette journée indescriptible.

Une voix froide et moqueuse résonna à mon oreille, je sentis un souffle glacé sur ma joue.

- Monsieur Potter, peut on savoir ce que vous faites à dormir debout dans ce couloir au milieu de la nuit.

Je sursautais brusquement et basculais vers le sol.

Étrangement, je ne fit pas de rencontre avec ce dernier. J'étais sur un truc moelleux mais ferme et chaud. Je rouvris les yeux, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de fermer, et tomber sur des yeux gris-bleu magnifique vu d'ici.

- Potter, si tu pouvais te lever, prononça d'une voix sèche mais dénuée de toute émotion Malfoy.

_''Quand était-il sortit ? Je m'étais vraiment endormi ?''_

- Monsieur Potter, peut on savoir ce que vous faites à dormir sur Malfoy dans ce couloir au milieu de la nuit ?

Cette affreuse voix me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je me levais précipitamment et me mit à courir à en perdre haleine vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Je mis la moitié du temps habituel, pour parcourir la distance du bureau d'Ombrage jusqu'à ma très convoitée salle commune.

Je donnais rapidement le mot de passe et prit une inspiration pour reprendre contenance. À peine avais-je franchis le seuil que je fus intercepté par deux tornades rousses. Il me tirèrent vers un grand canapé devant la cheminée, où ils me firent asseoir.

Le début de l'interrogatoire, pardon de ''l'inquiétude'' des jumeaux commença.

Je répondais à chacune de leurs questions par des réponses laconiques, ne souhaitant pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Oh, non ! En parlant se s'étendre, le souvenir de Malfoy sous moi , me revint.

Rappel à moi-même : bannir certains mots et souvenirs pour garder un semblant de santé mentale.

On arriva finalement à la question qu'ils avaient voulu que je pose à Ombrage.

Je répondis avec hésitation, ce n'est pas une réponse que l'on donne tous les jours.

- Elle... a dit hésité entre... Dumbledore et Rusard !

J'avais débité la dernière partie à toute vitesse, ne souhaitant pas que le sujet s'attarde. C'était sans compter sur les Weasley.

Pour la discrétion on repassera. Ils s'étaient mis à rire tellement fort et joyeusement, que bientôt tous les Gryffondors étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune et plus précisément autour de nous.

Les jumeaux Weasley attendirent que tous soient présents avant de narrer ma retenue. Bien évidemment, tout le monde se marrait au dépend de l'inquisitrice. Tous demandèrent aux jumeaux la durée des effets.

Encore heureux que personne ne s'intéressent à la suite des événement, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser silencieusement dans mon dortoir vide. Je m'affalais sur mon lit en regardant le plafond. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de bannir de mon esprit ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans le dortoir et se glissèrent doucement entre les rideaux entièrement rouge, qui étaient clos un instant plus tôt.

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvais face à mes ''associés'', ils souriaient avec satisfaction.

- Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de personne extérieure qui savait que j'allais signer ?

- Bonne question ! Mais nous ne pouvons répondre...

- … secret professionnel !

Je poussais un énième soupir.

- Et... que pouvez-vous me dire alors ?

Leur sourire s'agrandit.

- Que tu as parfaitement remplis ton premier travail. Et que nous sommes impatient que tu accepte notre prochain projet !

- Vous avez déjà une nouvelle cible ?!

- Bien sûr !

- Nous en avons une liste entière !

Ils avaient une expressions du genre ''Pour qui tu nous prends ?!'' plaqué sur leur visage si similaire.

Je suppose que je viens de m'engager dans un projet dont je ne soupçonne pas l'ampleur et l'envergure. Heureusement que je peux choisir mes ''cibles''.

Les jumeaux s'excusèrent puis partirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus.

Je m'étirais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me préparer à aller me coucher.

En enlevant mon pantalon, un papier tomba d'une poche. Je me rappelais soudainement, que McGonagall m'avait donné ce parchemin et m'avait conseillé (ou plutôt ordonné) de l'ouvrir quand je serais seul dans mon dortoir.

Je finis de me changer et retournais dans mon lit avec le bout de parchemin. Je le posais dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, me promettant de m'en occuper plus tard.

Mais la curiosité l'emporta.

Je repris le parchemin et parcourus rapidement les notes.

McGonagall me conseillait de me rappeler du passé, en insistant sur le fait que pour comprendre et combattre le présent, il était important de se souvenir du passé, le plus proche comme le plus lointain.

Elle était sérieuse là ?! Je devais réveillais des souvenirs désagréables et me plongeais dans des bouquins poussiéreux alors que je passais déjà une journée des plus... des plus... Raaahhh ! Je sais plus !

Elle avait pourtant bien commençait et puis tout s'était dégradé quand Brown avait balancé à Snape que...

Snape ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Le moral à zéro ou encore moins si c'était possible... Je me couchais. À peine mes paupières fermées, Morphée me prit dans ses bras.

_Je déambulais sans but précis dans les couloirs si familiers de Poudlard. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure ou du jour qu'il était. Cependant, on devait être l'après midi car les chauds et éclatants rayons du soleil brillaient à travers toutes les vitres. _

_J'errais couloir après couloir, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Toutes les portes étaient fermées. Même celle de la salle commune ou même la porte de la Grande Salle. Je ne pouvais pas non plus sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait un obstacle, mais plutôt une sorte de pressentiment qui m'incitais à penser que ce que je cherchais se trouvait quelque part dans l'école et non dans le parc ou la forêt interdite. _

_Je marchais sans vraiment faire attention où j'allais. Sans trop savoir comment j'étais arrivé devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. J'essayais de l'ouvrir en donnant le mot de passe, mais comme je m'y attendais un peu, rien ne se produisit. Je recommençais plusieurs fois, essayant différents mots qui me passaient par la tête. _

_Lassé, je me mit à parler à voix haute de tout et de rien. Les phrases s'enchaînaient, les unes après les autres, sans liens avec la précédente. _

_Il me semble que j'étais en train de parler de tante Pétunia et de fleurs, mais impossible de me rappeler avec précision mes propos. En tout cas, l'un de ces mots avait réussit à ouvrir le passage de la gargouille. Je grimpais avec précipitation les marches qui menait au bureau du directeur. _

_La pièce était exactement comme elle devait d'être. Pourtant, elle paraissait incomplète. L'absence du directeur, de Fumseck ainsi que du Choipeaux étaient sûrement la cause de ce vide apparent. Je portais mon regard sur tous les objets qui ornaient cette pièce. Je notais aussi l'absence des tableaux des précédents directeurs, en fait, je n'en avais pas vu un seul. Un objet attira mon attention, c'était une fleur. Un Iris. J'approchais avec confiance ma main vers cette fleur qui semblait déplacée dans cette pièce. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais les pétales noires et bleues et dont de légers filaments argentés et dorés parcouraient la surface délicate. Un doux parfum se mit à émaner du mystérieux et envoûtant végétal. _

_Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvais en cours de... Potion ?!_

_Impossible, l'instant d'avant j'étais dans le bureau du directeur et maintenant je me retrouvais là ! Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, Snape donnait bien son cours, seulement il ne semblait pas me voir. Toutes les places étaient prises, donc je n'avais normalement pas ma place ici. Un coup d'œil me permit de remarquer une chevelure rousse reconnaissable entre toutes, c'était la marque de fabrique des Weasley. _

_À ses côtés une fille aux longs cheveux châtains ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille, made in Potter. Donc je me voyais pendant un cours de potion, et je n'étais pas visible. Tout est normal ! Bien sûr, ça arrive tout les jours !_

_À l'autre extrémité de la salle se trouvait Malfoy, entouré de Zabini et Nott. Les Serpentards bien que discrètement, avaient une discussion animée. Je m'approchais ne faisant rien pour être discret, finalement ne pouvoir être vu avait un avantage._

_Arrivé à leur niveau, des bribes de paroles me parvinrent. Je continuais de m'approcher jusqu'à faire face à Malfoy. Je voyais son visage aussi clairement que quand j'étais tombé sur lui... Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

_Zabini avait un ton presque... comment le décrire... ? je ne suis pas habitué à ce que les Serpentards, des êtres au sang normalement froid, puissent éprouver de telles émotions. Sa voix était inquiète, à priori, il était soucieux pour Malfoy. Ce dernier et Nott l'écoutaient attentivement. Une phrase me fit reprendre conscience de la situation :_

_« - Que fait-on de Potter ? » _

_Avant qu'ils ne puissent donner une réponse, Snape qui s'était approchait, je ne sais à quel moment, leur annonça la fin du cours,puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Mu par un pressentiment, je le suivis. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et une lumière verte reconnaissable entre toute se dégagea de la cheminée. _

_Lucius Malfoy en sortit avec grâce, s'épousseta bien qu'aucune trace de suie n'entacha ses vêtements. Un air soucieux apparut sur son visage d'habitude si fier et arrogant. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il donna simplement un rouleau au professeur. _

_Snape le regarda et le posa sur son bureau sans l'ouvrir. Malfoy prit la parole, d'un ton résigné :_

_« - Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »_

_Le professeur de potion allait répondre, quand une force invisible me tira en arrière. _

Je me réveillais en sursaut, m'assis sur mon lit, la respiration haletante. Je pris une longue inspiration.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant cela paraissait si réel.

Je me passais la main sur les yeux puis dans les cheveux. J'avais bien besoin d'une douche pour me réveiller et tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. En me levant, une tâche blanche attira mon attention. C'était le parchemin que McGonagall m'avait donné. Au dos, il y avait écrit une inscription.

« _- Vous connaissant monsieur Potter, vous avez sûrement lu la formule avant les indications de l'enchantement. _Je pouvais presque l'entendre soupirer de dépit. _Vous devez vous demander ce qu'était le rêve étrange que vous venez de faire. Vous avez assisté à un genre de réminiscence. Ce sortilège se nomme : TempusCratie. Il vous permet de voyager dans votre passé, seulement si ce souvenir peut vous être utile. Ce que vous avez vu vous servira certainement plus tôt que vous ne le croyez monsieur Potter. »_

Donc ce que je venais de voir s'était réellement produit. Malfoy junior, Zabini et Nott avait une idée derrière la tête. En me fixant sur les quelques détails que j'avais pu observer, ce cours avait eu lieu il n'y a guère de temps...

Alors le professeur Snape avait eu des contacts avec un mangemort dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard ?!

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?!

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. La marque

Titre : Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. L'histoire, par contre l'histoire est mon entière propriété.

Chapitre 7 : La marque.

Après avoir pris une bonne et merveilleuse douche chaude, me permettant de mettre de côté mes pensées chaotiques. Trop de questions me tournaient dans la tête, elles me hantaient sans cesse depuis cette réminiscence. La douche me permit de mettre mes idées au second plan.

Une serviette autour des hanches, je me frottais les cheveux avec distraction, l'esprit ailleurs. Une tâche colorée attira mon attention dans le miroir.

Au moment où mon regard se porta sur mon reflet, un vertige me fit chanceler. J'appuyais le dos sur le mur froid de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre du dortoir des garçons de mon année, pour me stabiliser. Un ''léger'' mal de tête semblait vouloir faire un trou dans ma tête. La fraîcheur du mur me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je frissonnais de froid et étais un peu déstabiliser par ce qui venait de ce produire. Impossible de savoir le temps qui s'était écoulé. Je me redressais avec précaution, ne voulant pas réitérer l'expérience du monde cherchant à me donner le mal de mer.

Habillé, sec, prêt, coiffé... bon d'accord, pas coiffé, mais au moins ils ne partaient pas dans tous les sens contrairement à leur habitude, enfin presque !

Je me dirigeais, seul, vers la Grande Salle.

Ron dormait encore, et essayer de le réveiller ne servait à rien, surtout le samedi matin...

Je poussais la grande porte, avec négligence, observant les personnes présentes. Peu de professeurs étaient présents, les trois quarts étaient aux abonnés absents. Cinq personnes chez les Poufsouffles, treize Serdaigles, huit Serpentards et … deux Gryffondors (à part moi).

Je pris place au côté de Hermione qui prenait son petit déjeuner tout en lisant un grimoire ancien. Elle sursauta légèrement, sûrement surprise que je sois debout et prêt à cette heure là du matin. Surtout si on considère qu'on était en week-end. Mais mes rêves ne me laissaient pas l'occasion de faire la grasse matinée tranquille.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Un soupir plein de regret et d'agacement, d'avoir lu la formule du sortilège, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la ''notice'' du professeur McGonagall, m'échappa.

- Salut, 'mione. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et toi ?

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Elle avait l'air inquiète, appréhendant ma réponse.

- Disons que j'ai revu quelques parties du passé...

- Comment ça ? Tu as revu le passé ?

- Je... c'est... On en parle plus tard, quand nous serons loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Nous discutâmes de sujets triviaux. Pas besoin d'attendre Ron car il serait incapable de se réveiller avant midi. Et encore c'était se réveiller, pas se lever !

Allongé sur l'herbe dans le parc, je regardais les nuages cotonneux défilaient dans le ciel bleu. Un léger vent soufflait sur l'ensemble du terrain entourant le château, et sur les élèves qui profitaient du beau temps. Je fermais les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que j'avais vu dans mon souvenir.

Une soudaine douleur se diffusa dans mon poignet. Je soulevais ma manche avec précaution. Une fleur identique à celle de hier soir se détachait sur ma peau.

Je touchais le dessin, qui paraissait si... réel. Pourtant le moment des portes fermées et du bureau du directeur étaient les seuls moments qui ne me rappelaient pas un quelconque instant de mon passé.

Le tatouage commença à chauffer. Un pressentiment, le même que celui qui m'avait envahi pendant la réminiscence, me saisit.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, je me retrouvais à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

J'arrivais essoufflé devant... les CACHOTS ?!

J'étais planté devant la salle de cours de potion. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit derrière la porte fermée. Je posais la main sur la poignée quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Monsieur Potter, que faites vous là ?

- Euh... bonjour professeur, comment allez vous ?

Snape ne paraissait pas satisfait de me trouver de l'autre côté de la porte, ni de ma réponse.

- Potter, n'êtes vous pas capable de répondre à une question simple ? Est-ce trop dur pour vous ?

Il affichait un sourire suffisant. Ce que je pouvais le détester !

- Pour répondre à votre question, Monsieur, je...

''Je'' quoi ?! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne me reste qu'à passer en mode Gryffondor intrépide et courageux.

Je donnais la réponse la plus adéquate :

- Je n'ai pas fais attention où j'allais.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent légèrement, ce qui revenait pour lui à en avoir la mâchoire qui se décrochait.

- Êtes-vous stupide ou quoi ?

- Dit celui qui invite un mangemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, murmurai-je.

- De quoi parlez vous Potter ?

Mes muscles se crispèrent, il m'avait entendu.

Il ne me restais plus qu'à saisir tout le courage qui me restait et affronter mon professeur honni.

Je tournais les talons et pris mes jambes à mon cou. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Snape qui m'attrapa par le col de la chemise. Je m'étranglais et basculais en arrière.

- Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir aussi facilement une seconde fois..., susurra t-il.

Il m'entraîna dans la salle de classe vide, me forçant à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Des liens apparurent de nul part me maintenant les mains, le buste et les jambes. Je me débattis, mais rien n'y fis.

Snape était dans mon dos, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon malaise.

- Monsieur Potter, que vouliez vous dire par inviter des mangemorts ?

- Je suis au courant de votre rencontre avec Malfoy senior dans votre bureau.

J'avais répondu, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Comment en avez vous eu connaissance ?

Il ne niait pas. Mais comment avait6il fait entrer Malfoy ici ?

Je relevais les yeux et croisait le regard froid et malveillant de Snape. Il attendait sûrement ma réponse.

- En fait, je ...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Séverus !

Cette voix ! C'était...

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé Draco.

J'essayais de ne pas bouger et de ne pas me faire remarquer. Peut-être qu'ils m'oublieraient.

- Que fais tu avec Potter, parrain ?

Euh, vous avez entendus comme moi ?

- Ne t'imagine rien Draco, je suis en plein interrogatoire.

- Ah, et à quel propos ?

Il avait l'air de se foutre royalement que j'étais retenu en otage (ai-je besoin de préciser que j'étais là contre mon gré?)

Une autre voix interrompit le dialogue entre les Serpentards.

- Ah ! Séverus, je vous cherchais. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attends dans...

McGonagall ! Ma directrice de maison favorite ! Mon idole Gryffondorien ! Ma sauveuse !

- Que faites vous avec Monsieur Potter ?

Avant que Snape ne puisse placer un mot, je pris la parole.

- Monsieur, je n'ai pas vraiment compris le but de ce jeu...

Mon annonce jeta un froid.

- Séverus, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Et détachez Monsieur Potter je vous pris !

Mes liens se desserrèrent avant de se serrer violemment et enfin de disparaître. Le souffle coupé, je me relevais avec difficulté. Plusieurs endroits me lançaient, ceux aux emplacements des cordes. Sans demander mon reste je partis.

Ne pouvant pas courir, je décidais de m'en aller le plus dignement possible.

Après un long et pénible parcours, j'atteignis enfin la bibliothèque. Oui, je sais. Pourquoi la bibliothèque !

Je déambulais entre les rayons cherchant...

- Hermione ! Enfin je te trouve.

- Harry ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

Je lui racontais tout ce qui c'était passé depuis hier soir, oubliant la partie du tatouage et du bureau directorial.

Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au moment de ma fuite et de ma libération où elle eut un petit rire.

Quand j'eus finis mon monologue j'attendis sa réaction. Elle se leva brusquement, et se mit à parcourir les rayons. Elle repassa devant la table, déposant des piles de bouquins et repartit en chercher d'autres.

Des livres s'entassaient sur toute la superficie de la table.

- Dis moi 'mione, à quoi vont te servir tous ces livres ?

Sans me jeter un regard elle me répondit :

- L'enchantement ne t'intrigue t-il pas ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un sortilège ayant ces propriétés...

- C'est peut être une formule oubliée ou de magie ancienne.

- C'est pour cela que je cherche à en savoir plus. Tu dis que c'est McGonagall qui te l'a donné ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, bon okay, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, l'ennui le plus total régnait autour de la table (sous entendu : je m'ennuyais ferme). Hermione dut s'en apercevoir car elle me fourra un livre dans les mains. Je me mis à le feuilleter distraitement. Les pages tournaient sans distinction. Pourtant un mot attira mon attention et je cessais de m'amuser avec les pages.

« Connaître tous les secrets de mes ennemis. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ma soudaine attention au livre. Elle risquerait de vouloir voir ce qui me passionnait autant. Heureusement, elle était plongée dans sa lecture.

Je commençais par lire les indications données sur ce sortilège (comme quoi j'apprends de mes erreurs). À priori, je ne prenais aucun risque à seulement lire la formule.

L'enchantement me rappela un peu celui que j'avais lu hier soir. Pourtant, certains mots n'étaient pas les mêmes. Je montrais à Hermione ma découverte. Elle me lança un regard noir en lisant le titre du chapitre auquel je mettais arrêté. Je lui expliqua les similitudes entre la formule qu'il y avait dans le grimoire et celle que McGonagall m'avait donné.

- Tu penses qu'elle ait pu la modifier ?

- Elle est peut être une bonne enseignante de métamorphose et une bonne directrice de maison mais elle ne peut pas avoir créé un nouvel enchantement toute seule.

- Elle aurait eu connaissance de ce sortilège par une autre personne alors. Le professeur Dumbledore peut l'avoir écrit.

- Tu n'y pense pas Harry. Pourquoi le directeur aurait modifié une formule aussi ancienne que les fondateurs.

L'épisode du bureau et de la fleur m'encourageait à penser que le directeur était au courant de quelque chose.

Je remontais dans mon dortoir, laissant Hermione travaillait tranquillement. Je donnais le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui était dans un de ses mauvais jours, se lamentant sur les élèves irrespectueux.

La salle était presque totalement vide. Je pris possession du canapé devant le feu qui brûlait doucement dans la cheminée.

Une chose non identifiée atterrit lourdement sur moi. Je reconnus une touffe rousse reconnaisable entre toute, vu que nous nous vivions dans le même dortoir depuis plusieurs années.

Quelques secondes plus tard Ron me relâcha enfin.

- Ça va vieux ? Tu n'as rien ?! C'est la faute des jumeaux si c'est arrivé, ce n'est pas la tienne ! Tu sais, on va te venger, et... !

- Ron, calme-toi. Et dis moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Ben, Dean et Seamus devait être collé avec McGonagall aujourd'hui. Elle leur a demandé de la suivre, qu'ils feraient leur punition avec Hagrid après qu'elle soit allé prévenir le monstre des cachots que le directeur voulait le voir. Et il paraît que tu était avec Snape et Malfoy ainsi que tu étais attaché à une chaise. Et...

Il s'arrêta de parler, le visage rouge.

Je ne pensais pas que McGonagall était accompagnée. Ce qui voulait dire que connaissant les deux Gryffondors, la nouvelle avait déjà du faire le tour du château.

Donc soit je passais pour la victime et les élèves auront encore plus peur du Maître des cachots, ou alors, il allait être la cible de vengeurs inconnus.

- Dis... il ne t'a rien fait n'est-ce pas ?

Je décidais de tout raconter à Ron pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse des films. Il eut l'air choqué au début, puis il éclata de rire. Les Gryffondors présents, avaient écouté religieusement ce que j'avais à dire. À la fin de mon récit il s'éclipsèrent mystérieusement de la salle commune. Partant sûrement raconter ma version aux rouges et or ainsi qu'aux élèves des autres maisons.

Nous étions en train de discuter quidditch, quand une furie entra en trombe dans la salle commune.

Ce fut une Hermione surexcitée qui se campa devant nous, les joues rouges d'avoir couru et le souffle court et haché. Elle n'attendit même pas d'avoir repris sa respiration pour nous annoncer :

- Je pense savoir qui a modifié le sortilège...

Fin du chapitre 7.

Désolé, d'avoir inversé les titres du chapitre précédent avec celui-là, ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai corrigé. pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes et les mauvaises concordance des temps. Je remercie Nalys, de me relire et promis, je t'achète une perruque à ton anniversaire, si par ma faute tu t'es arrachés, les cheveux...


	8. La famille

Titre : Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer : Je veux les persos ! Mais ils sont à J.K.R... Je suis jalouse... Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient, c'est déjà ça !

Chapitre 8 : La famille.

L'annonce d'Hermione fit cesser nos conversations.

- Enfin je n'ai pas découvert la personne exacte, mais je peux seulement affirmer que c'était un élève et non une personne du corps enseignant, précisa t-elle.

- Comment peut tu en être aussi sûr ?

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna la tête, nous empêchant de voir son visage.

- Je.. enfin, peut importe comme je le sais. Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est de trouver qui a modifié le sort.

- Pourquoi cet enchantement t'intrigue t-il autant ? Tu t'acharnes à découvrir sa provenance avec le même acharnement que tu mets habituellement dans tes révisions.

- Chose que tu ne fais pas Ronald. Tu devrais étudier tes cours avec plus d'assiduités !

_''Dispute en vue chez les Griffons, je ferais mieux de m'éclipser.''_

Ce que je fis sans attendre plus longtemps. Et ! Je ne prenais pas la fuite, c'était... juste un replis stratégique !

Leur dispute commençait à s'envenimer, et quand ils démarraient ce genre de conflits, rien n'y personne ne pouvait les arrêter, il fallait attendre qu'ils se calme ou alors qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Évidemment, ils n'avaient jamais eux recours à la dernière éventualité, ou alors pas en public. Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir et donc les laisser s'occuper de leurs affaires.

J'avais trouvé, refuge dans la Salle sur Demande. La transformant en une pièce chaleureuse aménagée d'un canapé, de deux fauteuils, d'une cheminée et d'une multitude de coussins de toutes les couleurs éparpillés sur l'ensemble du sol. Des tentures étaient suspendus sur l'ensemble des murs et étrangement, il y a avait de bibliothèque remplis de livres avec des couvertures plus différentes les une que les autres. J'avais dû déplacer plusieurs coussins pour pouvoir prendre place dans un des fauteuils. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs vraiment confortable, il était moelleux, mais assez ferme pour éviter de rester bloqué à vie dans l'armature.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, mon regard était ancré sur les flammes qui dansaient sur les bûches de bois.

Une douce torpeur s'emparait doucement mais sûrement de moi, entraînant mes paupières sans mon accord.

Une éblouissante lumière verte me fit rouvrir les yeux. Les gentilles petites flammes orangées, avaient été remplacées par d'immenses langues de feu verte. Avant de n'avoir pu esquisser un geste, un homme sortit de la cheminée. Pourtant, il me semblait que le réseau ne cheminette ne fonctionnait que dans le bureau du directeur.

L'homme qui en sortit avait de long cheveux bruns et était habillé de noir. Une joie sans nom prit naissance dans mon cœur. Avant que l'homme n'est pu ne serait-ce que s'épousseter, je lui sautais dans les bras. Je relevais la tête et croisait des yeux d'un bleu foncé, qui devait faire pâlir de jalousie la voûte céleste en pleine nuit.

- Sirius !

Mon crie de joie résonnait dans l'immense pièce. Un petit rire s'échappa de mon parrain.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ton vieux parrain.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

- Que fais tu ici, Sirius ?

- J'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon filleul préféré ?

Sa voix était railleuse et pleine de joie de vivre. Il se remettait petit à petit de son emprisonnement à Azkaban.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais plusieurs fois parrains.

-Sirius Black est unique et très demandé.

- Et modeste en plus...

Il me remerciait de ma remarque par une tape derrière la tête.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'un membre de ma petite mais oh combien merveilleuse, famille.

Lui et Rémus étaient ceux que j'utilisais comme figure parentale. Quoique Sirius n'était pas forcément un bon exemple à suivre. L'héritier des Black, ''se refaisait une nouvelle jeunesse'', d'après les dires de Rémus. Ils habitaient tous les deux à Square Grimmaux, et logeaient les de temps en temps les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La ''douce'' voix de mon parrain me tirait de mes pensées. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il essayait d'attirer mon attention car il haussait le ton.

- Désolé, Sirius, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai vu...

si je ne connaissais pas un minimum mon parrain, j'aurais dis qu'il était en train de bouder.

- Dis Harry, quand tu auras finis Poudlard, et que tu auras tes ASPIC, tu viendras vivre à Square Grimmaud, hein ?

Je regardais son visage si anormalement... sérieux. Mais cette expression fut vite remplaçait par une mine de chien battu. Je poussais un soupir de lassitude et reprit la parole d'une voix calme, qui se voulait rassurante.

- Tu sais Siri, je ne vais pas habiter avec vous toute ma vie...

- Non ! Seulement le temps que tu trouves le moyen de retomber sur tes pattes et puis...

- Sirius, je sais que ça va être dur à encaisser, mais tu sais un jour, je me marierai et j'aurai des enfants...

- Tu as encore le temps, il faut profiter de la vie et...

- Monsieur POTTER, ouvrait cette porte de suite ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas, je ferais exploser la salle et vous avec, sale insolent !

C'était pour sur le vocabulaire d'Omebrage, mais c'était le voix de Rusard. Voilà donc le résultat du mélange de deux des pires spécimens vivants dans Poudlard. Espérons que jamais personne ne croisera la possible progénitures des deux viles créatures.

Sirius me regardais avec des yeux brillants et rieurs avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu es bien le digne descendant des maraudeurs.

À la fin de sa phrase, une douleur me transperça le bras, à l'endroit où l'étrange tatouage était apparus. Je ne pus relever ma manche pour regarder la raison de ce mal qu'une explosion se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Ombrage ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots correctement et Rusard était un cracmol, ils étaient donc dans l'incapacité de produire un tel sort. Les murs avait tremblés sous l'explosion, mais ils étaient toujours debout et sans trous visible de notre côté. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il y avait une autre personne avec eux. Et cette personne ne pouvait être que...

- Monsieur Potter, arrêtait de jouer les vauriens insolents et désobéissants pour une fois. Quoique, au vu de votre paternel, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Snape.

J'aurais dus m'en douter, il est toujours là quand j'ai des ennuis !

Un grognement me sortit de mes pensées. Sirius était transformé en Patmol. Il montrait les crocs en direction de la provenance du bruit. Je caressais l'encolure de Patmol, pour essayais de le calmer. Je l'intimais au silence et lui montrais un passage qui permettait de sortir par un autre angle du couloir. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils montaient la garde devant un seul des murs. La porte apparus silencieusement, nous la poussâmes avec précautions, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Nous réussîmes à sortir, le problème présent était que le seul moyen de rejoindre l'escalier et donc de quitter les lieux, se trouvait derrière les sorciers qui lançaient des sorts sans distinction. Snape jubilait, un sourire effrayant orné son visage. Des frissons d'horreur remontèrent le long de mon dos. Patmol grognait doucement, heureusement camouflé par les explosions. Sirius reprit son apparence normal et se mit à murmurer des paroles que je ne pu saisir.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand le mur explosa. À priori, ils avaient réussis à faire céder le mur. Ils allaient rapidement se rendre compte que nous n'y étions pas.

On profita de fait qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller la salle pour prendre la poudre d'escampettes. On avait attends le bout du couloir quand la voix froide et autoritaire de Snape retentit dans le corridor.

- Potter, où courrais vous comme ça ?

Je stoppais ma course, la fuite aggraverait mon cas, surtout que je n'avais rien fait !

Il était maintenant, qu'à quelques pas de moi.

- Alors, Potter, êtes vous capable de m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ?

- Il me semble que ce n'est pas interdit de marcher.

- Nous en discuterons pendant votre retenu.

- Vous devez vous tromper Potter, maintenant vous y êtes.

- Et pour quel motif ?

- Ne savez vous pas que cet étage est interdit aux élèves depuis le début d'année.

Oups, j'avais oublié. Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation ?

- Séverus, ne punissait pas ce jeune homme, il était avec moi.

Je me retournais et croisais les yeux bleus claires et pétillants du directeur. Dumbledore souriait doucement.

- Monsieur le directeur, que faites vous ici ?

Snape était surpris et surtout en colère de ne pouvoir me punir.

- Allons Séverus, je n'ai pas le droit de déambuler mon école ?

- Snape ! Il n'est pas là le scélérat !

- Argus, pourquoi criez vous comme ça ?

Rusard était rouge de colère (de ne pas m'avoir trouvé dans la salle) et de gêne (de s'être laissé allé devant Dumbledore).

- Monsieur le directeur, que faites vous ici ?

- Tout le monde pose les même questions aujourd'hui...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, monsieur.

- Où est le singe bleu qui mange les tables en choux ?!

Dolores criait des phrases incompréhensibles. Le directeur ricana discrètement, mais repris bien vite un visage sérieux.

- Dolores, que vous arrive t-il ?

- Ah ! Vous ! J'étais sur que vous aviez le jeune enquiquineur avec ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, sachant que vous êtes le jumeaux de Voldemort ! Vous avez toujours était jaloux de lui, et... !

Personne ne l'écoutaient, tous savaient qu'elle délirait depuis... enfin, bref.

Elle commença à insulter ouvertement le ministère et Dumbledore. Ce dernier intima le silence par une libération subite de sa magie qui envahie le couloir.

- Insulte à vos supérieurs, abus de pouvoir sur les élèves et les enseignants, maltraitance sur des mineurs, dégradations de l'établissement. Je pense que votre compte est bon Dolores.

Une voix résonna dans toute l'école.

- Les travestis ne sont pas des nymphos.

Une brillante lumière jaune entourait Ombrage. Quand elle s'atténua enfin, nous vîmes une Ombrage horrifiée. Elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

- Dolores, je pense que nous pourrons nous passer de vos services aux vu de vos agissements.

Elle commença à se défendre quand... Dumbledore apparut. Je regardais l'endroit où Dumbledore se trouvait précédemment, mais il n'y avait personne.

- Maintenant, je vous pris de partir sur le champs, si vous ne voulez pas que le mystérieux enchantement ne refasse son apparition.

- C'était vous ! J'aurais du m'en douter !

- Pas du tout ma chère, ça doit être votre âme en peine qui se l'est infligée.

Une explosion sonore se fit entendre dans le couloir, une vive lumière nous éblouissait. Quand nous pûmes ouvrir les yeux, il ne restait que le directeur, Snape, Rusard, Patmol et moi. Ombrage avait disparus et l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne m'intéressait pas.

- Harry, si tu pouvais me suivre dans mon bureau avec ton ami.

Nous le suivîmes avec appréhension (enfin pour moi) jusqu'à son bureau directorial.

- Harry, je pense qu'Ombrage ne reviendra pas de si tôt. Tu devrais profiter du beau temps avec ton parrain. Je garderais le professeur Snape loin de vous. Allez-y.

Nous commençâmes à nous éloigner quand Dumbledore me rappela :

- Harry.

Je me retournais pour faire face au directeur.

- Je vous remercie pour le départ d'Ombrage.

Fin du chapitre 8.


	9. Dans un bureau, la nuit

Titre: le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer: à part l'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.

Ceci c'est pas réellement le chapitre 9, c'est plutôt un genre de flash-back. L'histoire n'est pas du point de vue de Harry, cette fois-ci c'est un narrateur externe. Cette scène se passe après que les jumeaux Weasley soient allés voir Harry et pendant que ce dernier est en pleine réminiscence.

Flash-back 1: Dans un bureau, la nuit.

La nuit était tombé, le couvre-feu passé depuis plusieurs heures et les élèves endormis sagement dans leur lit. Enfin pas tous. Deux ombres se déplaçaient discrètement dans les immenses et silencieux couloirs. Les armures grinçaient et les habitants des tableaux ronflaient, ne sachant pas que deux jeunes profitaient du repos de leurs camarades pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils évitaient habillement les préfets, les professeurs et les fantômes qui patrouillaient sans cesse la nuit. Le clair de lune donnait aux couloirs une impression d'intimité et de mystère. Gardienne du secret des deux élèves, l'astre lunaire était la seule à avoir connaissance des escapades nocturnes. Enfin presque.

Plusieurs couloirs plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une imposante gargouille de pierre.

L'un d'eux parlait, sa voix se fondait dans les ténèbres. La statue bougeait avec lenteur, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon qui montait. Sans hésiter, ils gravirent les marches. Au bout du passage se dressait une porte en bois. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de sous la porte, pourtant une voix leur intima d'entrer quand ils eurent frapper. Sans échanger de mot, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

Ce dernier était éclairé par des bougies plaçaient à des endroits stratégiques, donnant au lieu une impression chaleureuse, de sécurité après les sombres couloirs. Un vieil homme était assis au bureau, une longue barbe blanche mangeait son visage vieillis par les ans. Un majestueux phénix à ses côté, l'homme dégageait un sentiment de respect à ses interlocuteurs. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière de petite lunette, brillaient de malice et d'intelligence.

- Alors ?

Les deux étudiants s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Les chevelures rousses semblaient être en feu. Les deux élèves se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, ou... des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux Weasley affichait un sourire _made in Slytherin_ (Serpentard).

- Notre projet est un véritable succès.

- Mais, entre de mauvaise mains...

- L'invertasérum, pourrait provoquer de sacrés dégâts.

Dumbledore souriait largement, malgré ce que pouvait penser les autres, il savait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient des limites...

- L'idée risquerait de nous être piquée...

- À moins qu'on y ajoute...

- Un sort qui empêche l'analyse...

- Et le déchiffrage de la composition !

Ou pas.

Le directeur dut se racler la gorge pour arriver à attirer l'attention aux deux savants fous.

- Messieurs, je pense pouvoir affirmer que votre... sujet d'étude est satisfaisant. J'espère que nous renouvellerons prochainement notre coopération.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, si vous avez besoin de nous...

- Et que c'est aussi amusant que de faire partir Ombrage...

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

S'ils n'avaient pas étaient des Gryffondors, on auraient pu les prendre pour des Serpentards à cet instant.

- Au fait professeur, nous pensions faire plaisir à Harry pour notre alliance.

- Et à quoi pensiez vous ?

- Nous aurions aimé que Harry puisse passé du temps avec son parrain...

- Et comme Ombrage partira bientôt...

- Ça sera sa récompense pour avoir réussi son premier... travail.

Dumbledore réfléchissait aux paroles des jeunes gens, et ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'ils avaient raison.

- Je pense que c'est faisable... Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos dortoirs.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Merci, vous aussi les enfants. Allez maintenant.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les protagonistes se séparèrent. Les élèves retournèrent à leur dortoir, évitant agilement les ''sentinelles''. Le directeur quant à lui rigolait dans sa barbe en pensant à ce qui allait arriver à l'Inquisitrice du Ministère.

Fin du flash-back 1.


	10. Révélations

Titre: Le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer: Personnages encore et toujours à J.K.R. L'histoire, encore et toujours à moi.

Chapitre 9 : Révélations

Nous marchions dans le parc sans destinations précises. Patmol trottinait à mes côtés, battant en rythme l'air avec sa queue. Nous nous arrêtâmes aux abords de la forêt interdite. D'un commun accord nous y pénétrâmes. Les oreilles noires de mon parrain remuaient imperceptiblement, mais je savais qu'il restait sur ses gardes, car la forêt recelait de nombreux dangers.

Nous arrivâmes devant un arbre de taille respectable. Ses feuilles étaient vertes comme s'ils elles venaient juste de pousser pour le printemps.

Je m'installais contre le puissant tronc, l'herbe étaient fraîche sous mes mains et un léger vent caressait mon visage. La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil disparaissait presque totalement à l'horizon.

- Dis Siri, ce n'était pas Dumbledore au départ n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne demandais qu'une confirmation de mes soupçons.

Sirius eut l'air fier de lui.

- Tu es très observateur Harry, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu as raison, ce n'était pas le directeur. Tu sais, quand on est un maraudeur, il faut savoir improviser... Qu'y a t-il Harry ?!

Je tenait mon bras serré contre moi. La douleur était exactement la même que la dernière fois. Je me forçais à répondre calmement à mon parrain inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien Siri, je... enfin, j'ai le bras qui me lance, et... je ne m'y attendais pas...

- Aussi têtu que son père...

- Je t'ai entendu, dis-je vexé.

- C'était bien le but. Bref, montre moi là où tu as mal.

- Non,je t'assure que sa va, me précipitai-je de répondre.

- Tais-toi filleul, et montre moi.

Son ton n'admettait aucune objection. Avec réticence je lui présentais mon membre douloureux. Il remontait ma manche et regardais mon bras quand soudain son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Je relevais les yeux pour croiser son regard, il avait les yeux écarquillé. L'inquiétude m'envahit, je n'avais jamais vu mon parrain avec cette expression, même pas face à Snape.

- Depuis quand as tu cette marque ?

Il avait parlé si doucement que je crus avoir imaginé ses paroles. Pourtant je lui répondis, à lui je décidais de dire la vérité. Je lui racontais ce qui c'était passé depuis mon pacte avec les jumeaux. Je n'osais croiser son regard et gardais don les yeux baissé sur les brins d'herbes. Il ne m'interrompis pas et me laissa finir mon récit. Je finis sur son arrivé dans la Sale sur Demande, vu qu'après il était avec moi. Le silence s'étirait entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire discret se fasse entendre. Je me retournais vers mon parrain à qui j'avais tourné le dos sans m'en rendre compte, me repliant sur mon même.

- Harry, pourquoi fais tu cette tête d'enterrement ? Tu n'es pas heureux ?

- Heureux ? Et pourquoi le serai-je ?

- Attend, tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce que signifie ce tatouage ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ?

Sirius poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Ce signe symbolise...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, un hiboux se posait sur sa tête, le coupant dans sa phrase. Un ange passait. Puis Sirius s'écria :

- Qu'est ce qu'il me veux cet oiseau ?!

Je reconnus la bestiole à la tâche blanche sur la tête du volatile. Je pris '' Carfes '' sur mon bras, une lettre était attachée à sa patte. Je la détachais et le laissais repartir sûrement vers la volière. Je dis néanmoins pendant qu'il prenait son envol :

- Merci Carfes.

- Carfes ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui lui a donné ce nom ?!

- Non, c'est le hiboux de Fred et de Georges...

- Mais pourquoi ce nom ? Pauvre volatile, moi qui me plaignait que chez les Black ils ne choisissent que des constellations ou des étoiles, là...

- Carfes, si tu réarrange les lettres ça donne farces.

À l'énonciation du dernier mot, une fumée blanche sortie de la lettre. Je reportais mon attention sur la missive. Je l'ouvris précautionneusement, il ne faut pas oublier qui sont les expéditeurs.

_Harry, _

_Si tu peux lire cette lettre c'est que tu n'as pas oublié que nous protégions le courrier, sinon, c'est que les effets se sont estompés._

_Mais cesse de bavardage. Nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour toi, enfin plusieurs, mais comme elles ne sont pas forcément bonnes pour toi mais pour nous, mais comme toi c'est aussi nous avec nous et..._

_Désolé, on disais donc, que Dolores Ombrage est bel et bien partis de Poudlard, tu es le Sauveur une fois de plus ! Soit dis en passant, comment as tu réussis à la faire partir aussi vite, nous qui pensions que tu écoperais d'une retenue avec Snape et elle, c'est bien raté, pourtant notre plan sur la Salle des Demande était infaillible._

Comment ça un une retenue avec Snape et Ombrage ?! Ils avaient prémédités leur venu, mais c'était impossible à moins que...

_Ne t'emballe pas associé, nous ne voulions pas que tu sois punis..._

C'est ça.

_Enfin peut être que si, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, nous voulions que, et c'est la qu'arrive la seconde bonne nouvelle, tu leur fasse tester notre nouveau produit. Pas la peine de te vexer._

Je ne suis pas... ! Enfin si peut être un peu...

_Et pour finir, nous avons gardé le meilleur pour la fin... Ta nouvelle cible est Rusard._

_Cordialement Georges et Fred Weasley._

La lettre se déchira comme une beuglante et la nuit nous enveloppa mon parrain et moi dans un silence qu'aucun de nous ne troubla.

Fin du chapitre 9.

Je sais qu'il est plus court, mais disons que ça s'ajoute au flash-back que j'ai mis mardi. Sinon, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire par de vos impression.

x


	11. Cinquième dimension

Titre : Le Pacte de la Vengeance.

Disclaimer : je partage avec J. , les persos et les lieux sont à elle et l'histoire est à moi.

Note : ''_Pensées de Ryry_''.

Chapitre 10 : Cinquième dimension ?

Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune des rouges et or, Sirius c'était arrêté à l'étage réservé aux invités. Dumbledore lui avait préparé des appartements privés et protégés, d'après ce que m'avait dit mon parrain.

Rusard, la terreur des couloirs, était ma cible, j'hésitais encore à accepter...

_Si je me fais attraper, je suis bon pour ''ses bonnes vieilles punitions'' qu'il appréciait tant et dont le directeur le privait depuis si longtemps._

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me retrouvais soudain le cul sur le sol dur et froid.

Je relevais les yeux vers la personne qui venait de me rentrer dedans.

_Moi ! De mauvaise foi ?! Je suis outré par vos propos !_

Au surprise ! Devinez qui était l'individu qui m'avait bousculé (no comment)... Au joie ! Il me manquait tant...

- Potter, en plus d'enfreindre le règlement, vous ne regardez même où vous allez. Vos lunettes ne vous serves donc à rien ? Ça doit être l'arrogance de votre père qui déteint sur vous et qui vous rends aveugle.

_Merlin m'en voulait ! Par Godric, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à moi ?_

- Monsieur, je...

- Taisez vous Potter !

Sa voix était, était joyeuse !

_Par Merlin et les quatre fondateurs, je crois qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré ma fuite grâce à McGonagall. _Glups._ Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Sa rancune devait être très, très, très tenace... _

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau et ne traînez pas.

À contrecœur, je le suivis.

On était presque arrivait aux cachots. Je rassemblais mon courage gryffondorien et passait la porte menant à l'antre de la Chauve-Souris de Poudlard.

Je priais tous les grands sorciers de tous les temps de me venir en aide.

Les pires scénarios tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

Concentré comme je l'étais sur ma future torture, je ne remarquais pas que le professeur Snape s'était arrêté avant de lui rentré dedans... _Pas ma faute ! Qui s'arrête comme ça aux milieux des couloirs ?! S'il vous plaît, pourrions nous éviter de parler de ma soi-disant mauvaise foi..._

- Lucius que fais tu ici ?!

_Lucius ?! Attendez, j'ai bien entendu Lucius, comme Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Au merlin, je vous ai demandé de l'aide, mais je ne pensais pas que vous m'envierez Malfoy senior pour me sauver..._

- Que nous amènes-tu, Séverus ? Ne serait-ce pas monsieur Potter ?

Je ne pouvais pas prendre mes jambes à mon ou, sinon ces mangemorts encouragerons Voldemort à me défier. Et pour l'instant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir gagner le duel.

- Lucius, que fais-tu ici ?

Oh, Snape avait l'air agacé. Y aurait-il des tensions dans les rangs du mage noir ?

- Aurais-tu oublié que nous devions nous voir ? Je vois que tu préfères t'amuser avec notre héros national, plutôt que de te rendre à tes rendez-vous...

- Je ne ''m'amuse''pas, siffla Snape.

Ce dernier lançait littéralement des éclairs par le biais de ses yeux, à Malfoy senior. Qui lui ne se préoccupait même pas de la colère du maître de potion.

- Alors que fais-tu avec le Golden Boy ?

- Monsieur Potter ne respecte pas le règlement, à moins que son intelligence ne soit pas assez développée pour qu'il puisse retenir les règles de intérieur de Poudlard.

_S****d! _

_Est-ce que je te traite de stupide et répugnant véracrasse?!ben oui, mais, moi je ne le dis pas devant tes ennemis (enfin si) et surtout pas devant toi en faisant comme si t'étais pas là !_

- Séverus, ne sois pas si... enfin toi.

''Séverus'' ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la remarque de Lucius, qui remontait un peu dans mon estime (c'est quand même un mangemort) dans mon estime.

- Lucius, est-ce que je viens critiquer ta façon d'élever ton fils ou ta manière de gérer tes affaires ?

- Oui, tu critiques, pardon ''commentes'' mes méthodes, laisse moi te rendre la ''politesse''.

Snape grinçait des dents.

Tout mon contraire, je devais me retenir pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Entendre mon professeur honnis se faire remettre à sa place, c'était... ah... tellement merveilleux.

Ce dernier du voir mon contentement, car il reprit la parole avec la voix imprégnée de haine.

- Alors Potter, on s'amuse bien ?

- Oui professeur !

Rassurez moi, tranquillisez moi... dites moi, que la personne qui venait de répondre à Snape n'était pas un gryffonfor qui répondait au nom de Harry Potter !

Tiens, il avait un tic nerveux, son œil gauche et le coin de sa bouche tressautaient nerveusement.

- Vous savez professeur, je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir et d'aller me coucher, je commence tôt demain matin...

- Et c'est maintenant que vous y pensez ! Au lieu de parcourir les couloirs vous devriez être dans votre stupide lit aux teintures rouges avec d'imbéciles crétins comme colocataires de chambre !

Eh... vous croyez qu'il est énervé ? Parce que je n'en suis pas sûr...

- Séverus, calme toi, tu vas nous faire un infarctus.

- C'est bien connus que les mauvaises herbes sont celles qui survivent le mieux, chuchotai-je.

Un regard noir de la part de Snape m'apprenait que je n'avais pas été très discret. Quand à Malfoy, il ricanait doucement et... Malfoy ricanait ?! Snape esquissait lui maintenant un rictus amusé.

_Je suis tombé dans le cinquième, que dis-je, la centième dimension !_

Un bruit de pas très particulier se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Impossible de se tromper, Rusard arrivait et les deux joyeux larrons ne semblaient même pas s'en rendre compte.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, je les poussais dans la salle de classe du professeur de potion qui se trouvait derrière Lucius, euh Malfoy senior !

Je refermais brusquement la porte et m'y adossais.

- Que pensez vous faire Potter ?

Fin du chapitre 10.

Désolé si ce chapitre est un peu court, d'accord, pas qu'un peu. Mais je préfère arrêter ici, je vous laisse imaginer la suite...


	12. Ps: lecteur j'ai besoin de toi

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt un genre d'annonce.

Non, je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic c'est juste que j'ai un problème, et j'espère cher lecteurs que vous pourrez m'aider.

Je ne sais pas si je dois faire une histoire d'amour dans cette fic. Slash, ou pas slash? Là est la question.

J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur la question et si vous pensez qu'un slash serait le bien venu, vous préférez quel couple?

HPHM

HPLM

HPSS

HPLSS

HPSB

D'autres propositions?

S'il vous plait aidez moi!

Je réfléchirais sérieusement à chaque couple que vous proposerez, si vous voulez défendre votre choix pour avoir plus de chance qu'il soit choisis, faites.

Bises et à bientôt j'espère.


	13. Professeur

Titre: le pacte de la vengeance.

Disclaimer: tout à J.K.R sauf l'histoire.

Chapitre 11: Professeur.

Récapitulons, moi, Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu, et autres noms plus étranges les uns que les autres, j'étais enfermé avec deux mangemorts, qui étaient de fidèles servants de Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le... enfin vous avez compris de qui je voulais parler.

De plus aucun des deux hommes ne me portaient dans leur cœur (ils étaient censés en avoir un?).

Personnellement, je ne voyais aucune gentillesse dans leur attitude, surtout qu'ils tenaient respectivement leur baguette à la main.

Chance de survie de Harry James Potter proche de zéro.

Je déglutis difficilement et tentais de trouver une échappatoire. Cependant, la porte contre laquelle j'étais appuyé et qui pourrait me protéger des sortilèges vicieux, douloureux et mortels des deux mangemorts, me séparait également de ma cible, plutôt hostile. Quoique, elle paraissait joyeuse en ce moment même. Une voix chantant totalement faux, résonnait dans les couloirs. Dès que le propriétaire fut assez près nous nous figeâmes d'horreur. Le vieux concierge entonnait une nouvelle version de 1, 2, 3, nous irons aux bois :

1, 2, 3 Cherchons les hors la loi...

4, 5, 6 Des élèves en sursis...

7, 8, 9 Mes belles chaînes neuves...

10, 11, 12 Torture au fer rouges...

Des cauchemars étaient à prévoir.

J'en frissonnais légèrement d'horreur. Qu'est-ce qui était le moins dangereux : deux mangemorts énervés ou un vieux adepte des punitions corporelles...

Les pas de Rusard s'éloignaient doucement mais sûrement. Je poussais un soupir, mais muscles se relâchaient un peu, une catastrophe d'évitée.

Un bruit de verre cassait me fit relever brusquement la tête, prenant conscience de plusieurs chose. La première que j'étais encore avec deux dangereux et cruels Serpentards (je sais que j'ai sens de l'observation extraordinaire!). Deuxièmement un bocal gisait brisait sur le sol, avec un Malfoy senior mimant un visage d'innocence et d'incompréhension.

- Lucius, très cher ami, dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot, ne t'avais-je pas déconseiller de toucher à mes affaires ?

Snape était terrifiant, il avait parlé d'une voix doucereuse pourtant une promesse de futur mésaventure était discernable. Pour une fois que Snape n'en avait pas après moi.

- Voyons Severus, je n'y suis pour rien, tu entasse tellement de chose, que ce bocal devait être en équilibre.

- Lucius, tu... !

Miaaaoouu !

Je relevais la tête, à priori, ce n'était pas Snape qui venait de miauler. Le miaulement se réitéra, venant de... derrière la porte.

Miss Teigne !

Dans la salle de potion nous n'osions même pas respirer, écoutant silencieusement le moindre son, essayant de vérifier que le vieux concierge n'avait pas pas entendus son fichus chat.

À notre plus grand malheur, des bruits de pas se rapprochant rapidement venant dans notre direction brisèrent le silence des cachots.

Personne ne bougeait, espérant que le concierge allait passer son chemin. C'était sans compter sur ce fichu félin qui ne s'arrêtait de griffer sous la porte.

Les bruits de pas cessèrent, remplacés par des tambourinement insistant sur la porte ainsi que de l'horrible voix du concierge qui élevait celle-ci de plus en plus dans l'espoir de faire paniquer les possibles élèves hors de leur dortoir et de les faire sortir en prévision d'une bonne punition.

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, j'étais poussé dans un placard, mais pas n'importe quel placard, c'était la réserve de mon professeur honni avec comme compagnie un lord Malfoy plus que surpris et énervé d'être traité de la sorte. C'est vrai, un Malfoy ne se cache pas dans un placard et encore moins avec un Gryffondore, il en va de l'honneur d'un Serpentard !

La porte s'était refermée sur nous, nous plongeant dans le noir le plus total.

Snape devait avoir ouvert la porte, car le tapage ne se faisait plus entendre.

Je bougeais un peu dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus confortable, malheureusement pour Sieur Malfoy, qui essayait de faire de même et qui n'arrivait à rien à cause d'un ''stupide gamin''.

Sur un accord tacite, muet et aveugle, nous décidâmes, Malfoy et moi, de ne pas se parler pour éviter de s'entre tuer dans un placard. Surtout que si on survivait, Snape aurait notre peau pour avoir endommagé sa précieuse réserve et Rusard se ferait un plaisir d'aider la chauve-souris des cachots.

Des voix nous parvinrent enfin.

- Désolé de vous déranger professeur, mais mon chat ma indiqué cette salle et je devais vérifier que des élèves ne...

- Pourquoi des élèves seraient ils ici ?

- On ne sait jamais monsieur et comme ma chatte...

- Un bocal était en équilibre et est tombé. Maintenant, laissez moi travaillé, j'ai des copies en retard.

Malfoy senior eut un reniflement exprimant clairement que Snape venait d'avouer qu'il n'était pour rien dans la destruction du bocal.

Mauvaise foi Malfoyenne, Lucius ne devais pas connaître.

Et sans un mot de plus la porte claquait violent, on dirait que Snape avait mis Rusard dehors.

Le bruit m'ayant fait sursauté, je me cognais à une étagère derrière moi. La porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement, nous éblouissant légèrement, n'arrangeant en rien mon mal de tête du à ma rencontre prématuré avec une étagère, heureusement que rien n'était cassé à première vue. Je passais le premier suivis de près par Malfoy senior.

Sans attendre, je sortis avant que Snape ne puisse m'en empêcher.

Courant dans la direction de la tour des griffons. Ça devenait une habitude.

Je ralentis ma course, écoutant avec attention les sombres couloirs endormis de Poudlard, pour vérifier que je n'étais suivis ni par le concierge ni par les deux hommes.

Avant de retourner à la salle commune, mais pas me firent déambuler dans le château, évitant avec soin toutes sources de bruits qui pourraient être l'œuvre d'un adulte ou d'un préfet effectuant leur ronde nocturne.

En tournant plus précipitamment que prévu au détour d'un couloir, je sentis un poids heurter ma hanche. Par réflexe, je mis la main sur l'emplacement de l'objet, la glissant avec lenteur dans ma poche. Un obstacle m'empêcha de toucher le fond de cette dernière. Attrapant l'objet qui ressemblait à une boîte, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. Mais rien ne prouvait que ce cube était réellement une boîte, aucuns défauts, ni interstices, mais je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer vu le peu de luminosité dont je disposais.

Je décidais de rentrais et d'inspecter ma trouvaille avec de la lumière mais aussi à l'aide de la magie, il ne fallait pas oublier que nous étions dans une école de sorcellerie.

Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder si j'étais bien seul avant de me précipiter vers mon dortoir.

Et bien mal m'en prit, si j'avais fais attention, j'aurais probablement vu un homme à l'autre bout du couloir qui me regardait partir dans la direction opposée.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Merlin ! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ! Par Godric, est-ce bien ce que je pense ? J'espère que non, sinon, cette fois si je n'y réchapperais pas !

Le mystère du cube était résolu, enfin pas totalement.

Le propriétaire : facile ! Ça ne pouvait être que Snape.

Cette boîte devait être tombée de l'étagère contre laquelle je m'étais cogné dans la réserve.

Pourvu qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, ou au moins pas tout de suite.

Dans cette boîte une multitude de fiole rapetissées avec un livret contenant les recettes et les caractéristiques de chaque potions expérimentales. D'après l'écriture il était impossible de confondre l'écriture. Je l'avais vu un nombre incalculable de fois sur mes parchemins de potions, bien sûr, ce n'était jamais des félicitations ou des encouragements.

Mais là, l'écriture n'était pas sur de mes devoirs mes sur un livret de potion expérimentales de mon cher professeur de potion qui n'hésitera pas à me les faire essayer personnellement quand il saura que je les ai en ma possession. Je ne dis même pas ''si '' il l'apprend mais bien ''quand''.

Dîtes il est trop tard pour quitter le pays vous croyez ?

Comment ça j'en fais trop ?!

Vous n'avez jamais vu Snape avec ses potions ou quoi ?!

De plus si elle sont expérimental...

- Harry, tu dors pas ?

Dire que j'avais faillis mourir de peur n'aurait pas ait honneur à ma maison, donc, garder cela pour vous.

Je me retournais vers mon unique et irremplaçable meilleur ami qui avait faillis me tuer avant que je ne m'occupe de Voldemort. Voldemort, dont le serviteur était Snape, à qui je venais d'emprunter des potions. Finalement mourir aussi rapidement est sûrement une bénédiction.

-...ry, Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Ron commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Je lui répondis que je réfléchissais et que je voulais me coucher. Il n'insista pas et retourna au lit bien sagement comme un gentil gryffondor. Celui qui dit que je pense comme un serpentard ne verra pas le jour se lever !

C'est avec appréhension du lendemain que le sommeil m'emporta.

Ah, qu'elle belle journée !

Le ciel est splendide, le temps est agréable, les élèves sont tous souriants, rayonnants de bonheur et de joie de vivre.

Pourquoi suis-je si heureux ?

Facile, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas cours de potion, n'est pas fantastique ?

Je me sens revivre.

- ..ry, Harry, tu ne nous écoutes pas !

Hermione semblait essayer de capter mon attention depuis un moment car quand je lui demanda ce qui se passait elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je te demandais ce que tu avais. Tu as un sourire idiot scotché sur le visage depuis ce matin. Que t'arrive t-il ? As tu pris quelque chose ?

Elle me regardait avec gravité. Est-ce si anormale que je sois heureux ?

- 'Mione, tu exagère, je paris qu'il est heureux car aujourd'hui on a pas Snape...

- Le professeur Snape, Ronald !

- … j'ai pas raison, vieux frère ?

- Voyons, Ron, il n'y a que toi pour être heureux de ne pas avoir potion.

- Moi et toute l'école sauf les serpentard et toi.

- Là, Hermione, je suis d'accord avec Ron...

Un silence accueillit ma déclaration.

Ne sachant quoi dire, je lâchai simplement :

- Bon il est temps d'aller en cours.

Nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle avant de s'arrêter net.

- Et comment fait on ? Ombrage n'est plus professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Dumbledore a dû s'occuper de ça, allons-y.

Arrivé devant la salle nous attendîmes que le professeur (s'il y en avait un) nous fasse rentrer.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Sans réellement regarder le professeur nous prîmes place.

J'étais en train de sortir un parchemin et mon livre quand une voix prononça :

- Je serais votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Miss Ombrage ayant ne pouvant pas assurer ses cours, je suis chargé de la remplacer. Prenez place, je vous pris, nous allons commencer.

Ce n'était pas possible.

En face de moi se tenait fièrement Lucius Malfoy, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Si j'aurais pu je serais bien tomber dans les pommes, comme on dit.

Malheureusement je n'en eux pas le luxe, le cours commençait et en beauté !

Excusez moi du retard !

Je promet d'essayer de faire mieux !

Sinon, votre avis sur un couple dans cette fic, m'intéresse toujours.

Et merci à Sayanel, ma beta.

À bientôt j'espère.


End file.
